Broken
by reconghost5
Summary: two years after the war and the death of Obito Naruto brought Sasuke back only to then be ignored by his love. what will naruto do when past memories of that night, their night begin to resurface.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Idea Came from Swagasarus. Check his shit out **

its been 2 years since the defeat of Obito Uchiha and the world has been peaceful. the 5 nation alliance is still standing strong and one blonde leaf ninja was sitting at a bar while his friends were having fun. he looked over to see his pink haired teammate sitting alone at a table with Sasuke Uchiha. he began to remember about 6 months ago when he finally defeated the teme. when she saw him Sakura instantly jumped into his arms. She had her Sasuke-Kun back and that was all Naruto needed to see as he turned around and walked away, hands in pockets crying.

"hmpf. Atleast your happy, Sakura-Chan," he Mumbled as his mind drifted back to that night almost 2 years ago. he saw Sasuke and Sakura stand up and move to the dance floor. in his drunken stupor he got the idea to butt in. he down the drink he had and walked up to the couple. he found it amusing as Sasuke could hardly dance to the upbeat song. "may i cut in Sakura-Chan?" he asked. she looked at her boyfriend and he nodded with approval. "sure Naruto," Naruto took her hands and started that fast motion swing dancing that perfectly fit the song.

"haha, i didn't know you could dance Naruto." Sakura stated. "only when i'm drunk Sakura-Chan," he replied with a fake smile. they danced around until the song ended and he had to force himself to let go. Sakura saw Naruto leave the bar as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. a frown fell across Sakura's face as she knew why he picked it up. "since when does he smoke?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend. "about the time the war ended," she answered. "hmm. wonder why?" he said to himself. Sakura knew exactly why and is was killing her inside.

as Naruto sat on the curb outside the bar his mind began to wander back to that night. Their night. or so he thought. he took one last hit on the cigarette and put it out. he then began to walk home. he then began to think to himself "_why do i torture myself around you Sakura-Chan." _tears began to well up in his eyes as he stopped and began to bang his fist against a brick wall "damn it. god fucking damn it," he said out loud as he began to walk away.

the next day he was awoken by a knock on his door. as he groggily got up and began to move his way to the door he opened it up to see his silver haired jonin instructor in the doorway. "yo," Kakashi said. " hey sensei, what are you doing here?" he asked. "lady Tsunade wanted me to talk to you about, well your drinking issue. she says it looks as though you have been drinking sorrow away for quite a time now." "why is that her problem. i'm fine," "Naruto i'm also concerned as well. lets go for a walk." the jonin said.

As the walked down tea street Naruto pulled out and lit a cigarette. "why do you smoke Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "same reasons as to why i drink. its a coping method," he answered. "its about Sakura isn't it." Yeah," Naruto said with a frown. "what happened between you two? you two used to be so close." Kakashi said. "i don't wanna get into it," Naruto said. "if you say so."

Later that night every one including Naruto found them selves at the bar. Naruto had been there quite early on in the day so he was already a bit drunk. "Sasuke-Kun, Naruto is beginning to worry me," Sakura said. "i know what you Sakura. hes got me worried to," Sasuke said. "next time he goes to smoke i'm gonna go check on him," Sakura said. Sure enough Naruto soon went outside to smoke as Sakura follow him out the door.

"Hey Naruto, whats wrong?" Sakura asked him. "why the fuck would you care. its not like that night meant anything to you Sakura," She winced at the lack of the Chan suffix at the end of her name. "what do you mean Naruto?" "you know damn well what i mean. i'm talking about that night, our night. or so i thought." he answered with a frown as a tear rolled down his face. Sakura caught a glimpse of the tear. as she looked into what she could see of the blonde's eyes all she saw was empty sadness and sorrow. Naruto began to cry heavily as his mind went back to the night again.

_it was shortly after they killed Obito. Naruto almost died in the battle. Sakura became saddened by what happened to him and went to see him. what started as a friendly visit changed to to a hug, then to a passionate kiss, then to sex. Naruto was in bliss as he caressed the woman he loved for as long as he could remember. needless to say the sex was awkward clumsy yet passionate and beautiful. he was making love to Sakura. he was one cloud nine. that was until they climaxed_

_they both climaxed at the same time. Naruto on top. Sakura on bottom. what was passionate and beautiful for Naruto changed quickly. when she came he swore his heart stopped and time stood still. instead of yelling Naruto's name she yelled Sasuke's. right then and there Naruto felt his heart shatter. he felt used and dirty. he quickly got up grabbed his things and left the tent with tears in his eyes. when she looked out side the tent she swore she saw him throwing up._

she saw Naruto crying next to as he tried to inhale a puff of smoke. she knew what he meant but was at a loss of words. "i'm sorry Naruto. it was a mistake. it was never supposed to happen," She managed to say. "I know. I feel so fucking used. I just love you so god damn much Sakura-Chan," Naruto said. Sakura began to cry as she got up and walked back into the bar. _"Damn it," _he thought.

As he lit another cigarette Sasuke came barging out the doors of the bar followed by a crowd. "NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO SAKURA!?" he yelled as he picked Naruto up by the collar of his jacket. "Sasuke-Kun stop," Sakura said. "SAKURA STOP!" Sasuke yelled at her. with his cigarette still in his mouth Naruto also began to speak. "don't talk to her like that Teme," Naruto said calmly. "I CAN DO AS I PLEASE DOBE! NOW WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he yelled again. "WHAT I DID TO HER? YOU MEAN WHAT SHE DID TO ME! I FUCKING LOVE HER AND WHEN I BRING YOU BACK SHE RUNS TO YOU NOT EVEN BATTING A DAMN EYE AT ME. YOU TOOK HER FROM ME YOU GREEDY FUCK. YOU ALWAYS GOT IT YOUR WAY!" Naruto yelled back as he was crying.

what Sasuke did next went over the top, even for Sasuke. "DAMN YOU NARUTO! TSYUKIYOMI!" Sasuke yelled as he used the genjutsu on Naruto. inside the genjutsu Naruto lived his worst memory for the next 72 hours. the memory was the one of his and Sakura's night together. played over and over again for seventy two hours.

Naruto collapsed to ground in tears as he dropped his cigarette and began to vomit uncontrollably at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke spat at Naruto and left him lying there as he walked way. Naruto was trembling and crying. on top of that he proceeded to vomit, some of which contained blood. "we need a medic!" some bystanders shouted as Sakura stared in horror at the broken Naruto lying is his own vomit and tears.

**Authors Note:**

**fuck yeah done with chapter 1. chapter 2 will come soon so long as i get sexy awesome rainbow puking favorites and reviews. again the bas idea is from Perfectly Imperfect Love by Swagasarus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Chapter 2 my Biches! and yes i did mean to say biches but yeah its about time i posted. procrastination is a bitch ain't it? anyway there will be an announcement at the end of this chapter so stay tuned.**

it was a sorta quiet night at the hospital. Tsunade decided to go there and she if any of the doctors need help. much to her disappointment none did so the just sat at the reception counter waiting for something to happen. she just started to relax when Shikamaru came bursting through the front door with Naruto on his back. he noticed the Hokage sitting at the counter and ran up to her. "Shikamaru! whats wrong with him!?" she asked with concern as she saw Naruto's condition.

"Sasuke hit him with the Tsyukiyomi and i don't know what the hell he saw but it caused him to vomit uncontrollably," Shikamaru explained. All of the sudden Naruto began to vomit again and Tsunade cringed he face at it. "get him stripped and into a shower room asap!" Tsunade yelled at one of the doctors. "yes Hokage-Sama," the doctor replied as he grabbed Naruto's body and carried him down a hallway.

"Tell me what happened Nara," Tsunade demanded. "well from what i saw Sakura came walking back inside crying for some odd reason and went to talk Sasuke. the whole thing just looked troublesome to me. next thing i new Sasuke stood up looking all pissed off and ran outside mentioning Naruto. when i got out there Naruto was yelling at Sasuke and next thing i knew he used the Tsyukiyomi on Naruto. and here we are now," Shikamaru explained.

"damn it," Tsunade said. "Where is Sakura then?" "as far as i know sh-," Shikamaru was cut off by said pink haired woman. "i'm right here," Sakura said. "Sakura. What made you cry?" Tsunade asked. "Naruto did," she answered. "What!?" both Tsunade and Shikamaru said in disbelief. "well not him directly. Can i tell you in private Hokage-Sama?" Sakura asked. "of course Sakura. Can you excuse us Nara?" "sure go ahead. the whole thing is troublesome if you ask me," Shikamaru said as he walked off.

"So, What happened Sakura?" "well i went out to check on Naruto because i was worried about his drinking and smoking issues and well some things were mentioned," Sakura said. "What things Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "well it was about a night that happened almost 2 years ago," Sakura replied. "what night? come on Sakura you can tell me what happened. i am your mentor," Tsunade persuaded. Sakura took a deep breath as she began to tell the story of that night.

well when Naruto almost died, i felt like i was lost. so i went to go visit him in the medical tent. and we talked. it was a nice talk. we then began to hug because i felt like it was partially my fault as the why he was there. if i had been there to heal him he might not of been injured like that. we soon began to kiss and that led to sex." Sakura paused as she began to cry even more. "the sex was awkward and strange, but yet it was nice and passionate. well when we both reached the end Naruto he yelled my name and well i yelled Sasuke." Sakura then clenched he chest as tears began to fall at a more rapid rate. "i have never seen Naruto more heart broken than right at that moment. he instantly got up and left without another word said. i felt so shitty about myself. i fucked up immensely." Sakura cried out.

after a few more seconds Sakura felt the hand of her mentor smack across her face. "WHAT THE HELL SAKURA? HOW COULD YOU USE THAT BOY FOR YOUR OWN SEXUAL FANTASY!?" Tsunade yelled. " I didn't mean to. it just happened. i didn't mean to say Sasuke's name. it just came out. i feel like such a fucking bitch. i destroyed Naruto's heart," She said as she dropped to her knees crying. Tsunade just let out a sigh and walked down the hall on her way to check on Naruto. _"Atleast you realized you fucked up, but are you willing to fix your mistake Sakura? i guess we will wait and see,"_ Tsunade thought to herself.

As she arrived at the shower rooms she looked in and saw Naruto laying on the floor in his boxers while the water continuously cleaned him. "doctor. Status report," Tsunade demanded. "he is still vomiting now and again. he is hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably," the doctor replied. _"Damn it. I would never wish this kind of hell on anyone," _Tsunade thought as she looked at Naruto.

**Authors Note:**

**Ok so that chapter is done. well as for the announcement i would like to know if any of you dear readers would like to help me out with ideas for this if so PM me and don't forget to fav and review so i can puke rainbows**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you to all my loyal fan. and a big thank you to kyuubifan1000 for helping me with some kick ass ideas for this chapter and the next. now this chapter is partially show you why this FF is rated M. Enjoy**

it had been 4 days since that night at the bar. Naruto was put under constant watch. "Doctor, status report on Uzumaki," Tsunade said. "he still is shaking constantly and his breathing is still a little messes up. from what we can tell his metal state is is slowly healing," the doctor replied. "hmm. has he began to eat again yet?" Tsunade asked. "all attempt to get him to eat have failed Hokage-Sama," the doctor answered. "damn it," She said.

"Um Hokage-Sama. would you mind if i tried th talk to him?" Tsunade turned around to see it was Sakura who asked to see Naruto. "i didn't think you would ever show your face again. but i guess its worth a shot," Tsunade said. Sakura gave a nod as she opened the door to the room and stepped inside the room. Sakura took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her. when she looked over at Naruto what she saw made her want to cry. _"alright Sakura. stay tough. don't cry. put on a smile,"_ She said to herself as she tried to hold back her tears.

"hey Naruto." Sakura Said. Naruto slightly moved his head up. Sakura looked at the boys face and what she saw brought her to tears. his eyes looked pale. he had a small amount of facial hair growth. he had bags under his eyes. as she started to cry she saw he begin to shake more. she started to fight back her tears as she took a seat next the the bed. "h-how are you feeling Naruto?" she asked. he just sat there blankly. She took a deep breath as she knew what she had to do.

"N-Naruto... I am so sorry for what i've done to you. i should never have used you like that. it was wrong. but you were wrong also. that night meant a lot to me. Naruto, you were not only my first time but also my first kiss. i gave myself to you. i just feel like i fucked up. it was too soon Naruto. but yet it wasn't it sort of felt right. and then when you brought Sasuke back. i should have at the very least thanked for all you have done. but i was being a dumb bitch and got caught up in him. in can't even tell you how sorry i am for doing that to you i just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Sakura said as she started crying again.

as she looked up she saw Naruto look up at her and then look back down at his lap. she also saw he had a tear in his eye. "i will come see you tomorrow Naruto," she said as she got up and walked out of the room. "so how did it go Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Sakura just walked right past her as she continued to cry.

as Sakura was walking town the street the next day she passed Ichiraku. She instantly had memories of sitting there with Naruto before the whole ordeal. she then got and idea and entered the ramen stand. "oh Sakura. haven't seen you in awhile," Ayame said as she looked at the pink haired girl. "how do you remember my name?" Sakura asked. "oh Naruto talks about you a lot," Ayame answered. "well can i get a to-go order of Naruto's favorite ramen?" Sakura asked. "sure just take a seat and give us a few minutes to make to make it up," she said with a smile.

As Sakura walked down the hallway of the hospital she seemed to have a smile on her face. when she reached Naruto room she opened the handle and hid the to-go order of ramen behind her back. "Hey Naruto," she said with a friendly smile. Naruto looked up at her. "i heard you wern't eating so i figured i would bring you something to eat with a more personal touch," She said holding the to-go order up in front of him with a smile. Naruto began to lift his hands up slowly as he grabbed the food and chopsticks. he then began to slowly open the lid of the container and eat the food. Sakura then sat down with a large smile and watched him eat.

When he finished she noticed a bit of color ad returned to his eyes. she got up and began to walk to the door when Naruto said something in a raspy voice. "Thank you Sakura-Chan," he said. she felt a warm sensation in her heart. "Anytime Naruto," she said with a smile. as she walked out she saw Tsunade standing there. "well Sakura. anything?" she asked. "well i got him to eat something. then he thanked me," she said with a smile. "i see. and to think you did that with out me asking. good work Sakura," Tsunade said.

As the next few day rolled on by Naruto began to return to his self. well for the most part. Sakura had even been there every day with a to-go order of Ichiraku ramen. one day she even brought over all the others to say hi to Naruto. the only one who wasn't there was Sasuke. it was now the eighth day of his hospitalization. he wasn't shaking anymore. And his breathing had return to normal. Naruto was also talking again.

"Naruto, i have good news for you," Tsunade said. "you are free to check out and go home." "wow. thanks Baa-Chan." Naruto said with a smile as he sat up out of his bed. He put his jacket on and walked out of the room. when he finished checking out he stepped out into the sunlight. He then dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lit, and proceeded to smoke one. _"bout time i got one of these," _he thought_. "Haven't been able to keep that night out of mind."_ he shuddered as his mind went back to that night at the bar.

On the other side of Konoha a pink haired woman sat on a bench as she wondered whether or not she should tell her boyfriend of that night. yet she didn't even know if they were still dating. they haven't even spoken to each other for eight days. she sighed heavily as she decided she had to tell Sasuke. as she arrived on the Uchiha's doorstep she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. she waited a quick second as she heard the shuffling of feet in the house.

"Sakura. it's good to see you," Sasuke said as he put on a smile and stepped aside motioning for her to come inside. She smiled and walked in. "Sorry i haven't been around Sasuke-Kun. its just Hokage-Sama had me watching after Naruto," Sakura told the raven haired boy. "ah well just forget about the dobe for right now i haven't seen you in over a week," he said. "um well actually i have a shift soon i just came by to tell you something that i have been meaning to tell you," Sakura said with a nervous look on her face. "It's ok Sakura you can tell me," Sasuke said.

Sakura went on and told him about her encounter with Naruto in the tent those two tears ago. as she finished Sasuke didn't look like he enjoyed the tale. "what the hell Sakura. you said you have never done anything before," Sasuke said with and angry face. "I know Sasuke-Kun, and i'm so sorry i lied to you bu-," she was cut off by Sasuke's hand grabbing her throat and slamming her into the wall. "well if you insist on being such a slut well then i sure as hell am about to make you feel like one," he said as a devious grin came across his face. "Sasuke. Please. No," Sakura managed to say as her body was too week to do anything. she then heard his pants slump against the ground.

**Authors Note:**

**Ok yeah so i ain't gonna write a rape scene mainly because its fucked up and wrong even for my standards. it also only there to make Naruto go bat-shit crazy on Sasuke. **

**but yeah once again thanks to kyuubifan1000 for helping me greatly also thanks to:**

**DJZ6465146**

**Annrob22**

**t0nyblu**

**You Bros helped me a lot. once again PM if you wish to help me out with this and don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Ok so for any of you who were like "What. But Sakura has amazing strength." well i did it for the purpose to piss Naruto right the fuck. Also her sudden lack of strength will be explained shortly**

"Damn it, why cant i move?" Sakura said as she tried he best to move and free herself from Sasuke's grasp. "Its a trick I picked up from Orochimaru. I am sending my chakra into your nervous system. So simply put, I'm paralyzing you," Sasuke explained as he laughed. "Your gonna pay when i get out of this you bastard," Sakura threatened. "Oh my. I'm so scared. what are you gonna do. Break up with me. Beat me up," he said. "No. But I will," said a familiar voice.

Sasuke looked over to see Naruto standing in the doorway with a very pissed of look on his face. HAHA! You must be kidding me right. You couldn't fig-UGH!" Sasuke said as Naruto launched himself from the doorway onto Sasuke severing his grip from Sakura as she fell to floor. He grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and pinned him against the wall. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes flash red and said "Awe. Looks like you pet wants to come out and play." Naruto then punched him square in the jaw and released his grip from Sasuke. He then walked over to Sakura and offered his hand to help her up.

"Damn and i thought you were gonna actually fight me Naruto," Sasuke said. "As much as i would love to wipe the floor with you, i won't. Not here in the village." Naruto explained. "Then meet me at the training field in an hour. What do you say dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked back as his eyes flashed red. "I'll be there Teme."

XxxXxxXxxX

An hour had passed and both Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the center of the training field. Naruto had one of his cigarettes in his mouth for he looked a bit worried about how the fight would turn out. the tension was so thick it could have been cut. apparently a few others found out about the fight. most of the Konoha 12 were there. Naruto and Sasuke stood there just starring at each other for the longest time when finally Naruto said something. "So are we just gonna stand here and have a starring contest or are we gonna grow a pair and fight?" "Well what are we waiting for then dobe?" Sasuke said as he assumed his stance. "Bout damn time," Naruto said as he used the sole of his shoe to put his cigarette out and assumed his stance.

Only a matter of seconds later Naruto charged at Sasuke who easily stepped out of the way and kicked Naruto square in the back. Naruto slid across the ground but finally caught himself and quickly flipped back to his feet. "heh, is that all you got Sasuke?" he taunted. That seemed to slightly aggravate Sasuke as he quickly did some hand signs and a chidori charged in his hand. He then ran at Naruto but he jumped to the side and then threw a punch and cracked Sasuke right in the jaw causing him to stager a bit. _"When did he get so fast?"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

All of the sudden Sasuke took another hit to face and then the ribs and finally the upper back causing him to fly slightly through the air and hit the ground hard. "The fuck!?" Sasuke said as he stood up and before he knew it Naruto upper cut him and then a clone hit while in the air. then he began to take one hit after another. "NA-RU-TO UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" Naruto yelled as his heel connected with the back of Sasuke's skull. "Give up yet Sasuke?" Naruto asked. _"how the hell could i underestimate the dobe?"_ Sasuke thought as he stood up.

As soon as he was back on his feet Naruto already charged at him. His fist connected with Sasuke's face and he flew backwards sliding a good ten feet on his back. When Sasuke opened his eyes he saw Naruto standing over top of him with a kunai pointed right at his heart. "The fuck?" Sasuke said again as his eyes widened. "You lose Sasuke," Naruto said as he stood up and turned around to walk away. _"I can't lose to him. Not like this,"_ Sasuke thought as he stood up and drew a kunai. He then charged at Naruto and stabbed him in the lower back with the kunai as Naruto dropped to his knees.

Sasuke then drew his sword. "no one has ever lasted this technique dobe," Sasuke then proceeded to make several very carefully placed cuts all over Naruto's body ranging from the chest, to the face, to the back, to the legs, and to the arms. "ANCIENT UCHIHA KENJUTSU! 100 CUTS OF DEATH!" Sasuke yelled as he stopped his blade inches from Naruto's throat. "Your lucky i didn't kill you Naruto," he said as he put his sword away. "And to think the son of the Forth Hokage, Minato Namikazi, can't even stand up to a little Kenjutsu. You're pathetic Naruto. Just like your father," Sasuke said as he began to walk away.

All the sudden Sasuke felt a strong gust of wind. "Take that back Sasuke," Naruto said with a demonic tone in his voice. "Why the hell would I? Its true. If he was such a powerful man then why did he die? it just proves my point, and you know it," Sasuke said. "and now if you don't mind, i'm gonna go finish what I started before you so rudely interrupted," By this point everyone watching was speechless. they couldn't believe that Sasuke would say such things. Sasuke just chuckled and turned to walk away when another large gust of wind his Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto fly at him in the first tail stage of the Kyuubi mode. Sasuke didn't have enough time to react as Naruto jumped on top of him an d started to punch his face in repeatedly. "GOD DAMN YOU YOU BASTARD! TAKE IT BACK!" Naruto yelled as he hit Sasuke again. Sasuke then spat blood into Naruto's face. "Fuck you dobe," Sasuke said as Naruto proceeded to hit him repeatedly again. Sakura then ran up to Naruto and started to try to pull him off Sasuke. She succeeded after a few attempts and let him go. Naruto then let out a feral roar as the chakra that cloaked his body vanished.

Naruto then collapsed backwards and sat there as he tried to regain his breath. Shikamaru then walked up to him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "feel any better Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto just looked at his bloodied hands, then to Sasuke, and back to his hands. "I don't know," Naruto answered. "Wells it's gonna be a drag explaining this one to Hokage-Sama but whatever. I'll manage," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "lets go get you two cleaned up i guess." Shikamaru then helped Naruto to his feet and they proceeded to walk back to the village.

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you kyuubifan1000 once again for the idea help. but there you guys go. my first action sequence. like ever. so once again my previous offers still stand if you guys\girls are up for it. just PM me and don't forget to Fav, Follow, and review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the wait. i've been dog sitting and watching my cousin so I couldn't update because my laptop is a fat sack of snail shit. There will be some explanations for a few unanswered issues with the last chapter coming up shortly, like how did Naruto know what was gonna happen. But yeah can't quite remember if kyuubifan1000 helped me with this one but if you did heres your mention you get. Another reason is i've been reading a shit tone of Kick-Ass FF as well. But now... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

After Naruto left the field, he was sitting in a small medical room while a doctor began to treat his cuts. Shikamaru came with to discuss what happened out there and why Naruto used so much. "I thought you and the Kyuubi were on good terms Naruto," Shikamaru said in his usual stoic manner. "Well we haven't actually communicated in awhile," Naruto said as the doctor put a peroxide covered cotton ball to his cuts causing Naruto to wince in pain. "And whys that?" Shikamaru asked sounding slightly concerned. "I honestly can't remember. all i know is we had an argument after things began to go south between me and Sakura. I actually miss talking to Kurama," Naruto answered with a sad tone.

"And to answer more questions, I don't know why I transformed into my one-tailed state. I thought i was past that. Must have been my anger that triggered it. Might have been why I fought so shitty as well," Naruto said looking at the floor. "Alright Mr. Uzumaki, I got you all patched up," the doctor said with a smile. "Thank you," Naruto replied as he put his jacket back on a zipped it up. He then got up and him and Shikamaru left the room. "What was the whole fight about?" Shikamaru asked looking at Naruto. He then saw pain in Naruto's eyes. "Well me and the Teme have been on thin ice for a while now. I'm pretty sure you knew that though," Naruto said with a sigh.

"But anyway, I was on my over to his place to apologize for the way that I have been acting these past few months. Even though he did hit my with a Genjutsu, I felt he deserved and apology. You know, be the bigger man. And then when I got there, I heard a scream from Sakura. So i ran to see what was going on," Naruto said as he closed his eyes hard and then opened them again. "And what was it that you saw Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "Well when i got up there, I saw what I made out to be Sasuke trying to forcefully have his way with Sakura. From there it escalated to the fight," Naruto said slightly saddened.

Naruto and Shikamaru then walked out of the hospital entirely and Naruto dug his cigarettes out of his pocket. "You want one?" Naruto asked as he held the pack out for Shikamaru after he took his. "Sure, I guess," Shikamaru said as he took one out of the pack. "Thanks man." "No problem," Naruto said as he pulled out his lighter, flipped it open, and lit the cigarette. he then handed it to Shikamaru so he could light his. Shikamaru took it lit his and gave it back to Naruto. "I feel as though i need to train more, you know. Maybe manage Pervy Sage's spy network while I'm at it," Naruto said as he exhaled a puff of smoke. "So you're thinking of leaving again?" Shikamaru asked in wonder. "Yeah. I guess. I could use the training if Sasuke took me down with his sword like that," Naruto replied with a slight chuckle. the two continued to walk and talk for for a few more hours until they went their separate ways.

XxxXxxXxxX

Across the village in the Hokage's Tower and certain pink haired girl was talking to her teacher. "And I thats what happened. Sasuke attempted to rape me," Sakura told Tsunade with a frown. "Well he is now apprehended and is awaiting his trial in the coming weeks when he has recovered," Tsunade told her as she rested her head on her hands. "What do you think will happen to him?" Sakura asked. "Well i'm hoping the elders look past the fact that he is the last Uchiha and prosecute him to the full extent of the law," Tsunade said with a sigh. "You don't sound to sure," Sakura said with a frown. "It's because i'm not to sure. But anyway, you're dismissed Sakura. Have a good day," Tsunade said.

Sakura then left the office closing the door as she let out a sigh. _"Damn it, why is this so complicated?" _she thought to herself. She then proceeded to walk down the hallway. When she left the building she looked at her watch to see how long she was up there. _"Damn. Its already eight," _she thought as she heard he stomach growl. _"I guess I will go to Ichiraku. Maybe i will run into Naruto there if i'm lucky," _she thought. When she arrived, much to her dismay Naruto was not there. She walked in and Ayame was at the counter. "Hey there Sakura." She said with a smile. "Hey Ayame," Sakura replied also with a smile. "What can i get you?" Ayame asked. "Well I guess just my usual," Sakura said as she sat at one of the stools.

"So, what brings you here Sakura?" Ayame asked. "Well I Actually came by to see if Naruto was around. Have you seen him recently?" Sakura said. "No. Not for awhile. Last I recall seeing him was about last week," "Damn it. I kinda need to thank him for something," Sakura said sounding frustrated. "And what would that be for?" Ayame asked as she placed to bowl in front of Sakura. "I'd rather not say." They went on to talk for about a half hour before Sakura paid, got up, and left.

XxxXxxXxxX

(The Next Day)

"So. Whats the verdict on Sasuke?" Naruto asked Tsunade as he crossed his arms. "Well his trial is next week and until then he is under house arrest. But I'm pretty damn sure that the elders will acquit Sasuke because of him being the last of his clan. The elders are strong Uchiha supporters," Tsunade explained with and angry expression on her face. "Those mother fuckers. Don't they know he tried to fucking rape one of Konoha's finest medics?" Naruto yelled as his eyes flashed red. "I know Naruto. But there is nothing I can do. I told them the entire story and the looked as though they didn't give two fucks." Tsunade said as she began to rub her eyes.

"So what are you gonna do know Naruto?" she asked trying to change the subject. "I'm thinking of leaving to go train and manage Pervy-Sage's spy network for a bit," Naruto answered with a calm look. "Okay. When are you thinking of leaving?" "Tonight. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Kinda wanna keep it a secret till i'm gone," Naruto said stoically. "Alright kid. Pack your things and i guess i will see you when you return," Tsunade said with a sigh. "Thanks granny," Naruto said with a smile. "Oh, And stay safe Naruto." Naruto nodded and walked out of the office.

XxxXxxXxxX

Naruto arrived at the main gate as he took one last good look at the village. He let out a happy sigh as he turned around and walked out of the village.

**Authors Note:**

**Well there is Chapter 5. once again sorry it took a while. but when you gotta take care of your cousin who was recently released from the hospital you lose a lot of time. So kyuubifan1000 if you remember mention something of this to me, I thank you my friend. And as always if you wanna help please PM me some ideas and also Fav and Review. Later Bros.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Ok so i haven't really had the time to write or do any sort of updating recently so I'm sorry but here is chapter 6 so yeah. Any questions will be answered at the end. Thanks and enjoy.**

"You Sasuke Uchiha stand accused of attempted rape of Sakura Haruno," the male elder started to say. "If Naruto Uzumaki was still here in the village we would be hearing from him and Sakura Haruno. But Naruto chose to leave the village to train one week ago." _"What? Naruto left, and didn't tell me. i guess thats why i haven't seen him,"_ Sakura thought to herself. The female elder then cleared her throat. "Alright Sakura Haruno, we will begin with your side of the story," she said. Sakura then stood up and began to tell the tale from start to finish.

"And now Sasuke Uchiha lets hear it from you." As Sasuke told his story with everyone listening. He spouted nothing but bull shit. "Alright Mr. Uchiha, if you plead guilty we will pardon you of all your crimes you have committed since you left the village on one condition," the male elder told him. "and what might that be?" Sasuke said sounding confused. "You have to agree to take part in the Clan Revival Act. Or the CRA for short. Basically we will select prime women from this village to bare your children and revive your clan," he said looking intently at Sasuke. "So, what is your plea?" "Guilty," Sasuke said with a stern look. "Alright case closed. Sasuke if you would please come with us so you can start to fill out the CRA paperwork." with that everyone started to leave the room.

"Sakura. I'm sorry it didn't go better, but i knew this would happen," Tsunade said. "I sorta had a feeling it would too so I guess i can't do anything," Sakura said back. "But why the hell didn't you tell me Naruto left?" "He didn't want anyone to know," Tsunade replied. "When will he be back?" "He said at least three years." "Damn," Sakura said with frown as she looked down.

XxxXxxXxxX

(Somewhere in the snowy mountains)

Naruto fought a blizzard as he continued up a snowy mountain path that was becoming harder to see. Naruto tried to cover his face with cloak he was wearing as the blistering cold wind was clawing at his exposed face. He was drastically looking around for a cave to make shelter in. He could feel his body temperature falling at a rapid rate. _"Shit, this isn't good,"_ Naruto thought as he could feel his body failing on him. as he took two more steps he fell to one knee. he tried to step back up but failed and collapsed onto all fours. he crawled maybe ten feet when he completely collapsed and everything began to fade to black.

XxxXxxXxxX

(Leaf Village one year later)

Sakura just got off a particularly long shift at the hospital. she sighed as she walked down the street. The village has been rather quiet since Naruto left a year ago. Although she would never admit it, she missed Naruto more than anything. She missed his big toothy grin, his deep cobalt eyes, and his happy go lucky mood. Well at least what used to be his happy go lucky mood. As she walked he mind drifted to that night three years ago. She thought about how bad she fucked up that night. She wished she could go back and fix her mistake.

As she continued to walk she ran into Ino. "Hey Forehead, how are you?" Ino asked he best friend. "I'm okay I guess. Just got off work," Sakura replied. "You seem kinda down," Ino said. "Well, I've just been thinking about Naruto," Sakura said. "About that night huh," Ino said with concern. "Yeah," Sakura said as she hung her head. "Don't worry Forehead. When he returns you can patch things up with him," Ino said with a smile. "Hopefully. I mean I fucked up really bad. I yelled Sasuke's name. Not his. How will he ever forgive me?" Sakura asked as she slumped down onto a bench. "It's Naruto. he can forgive anyone. He's one hell of a man. I mean even I would go after him if I didn't already want Shikamaru," Ino said with a smile. "heh, don't you dare touch him," Sakura said as she covered her mouth realizing what she said.

"So you do like him. I might even go as far to say you even love him," Ino said with a giggle. "I don't love Naruto. He's just a really good friend," Sakura said in retaliation. "Sure then why did you just get all defensive?" Ino asked as a big grin crept across her face. "I... Um..." Sakura stammered as Ino let out a huge laugh. "I fucking knew it! You love him," Ino said. "Well maybe I do. But he is just the most caring person I know," Sakura said with a soft smile. "Well he is always there for you. And I can tell by the way you're smiling that you love him Sakura." "He was always there for me wasn't he. Well I guess it's now my turn to be there for him. Well when he gets home anyway," Sakura said. Ino notice the genuine happiness in his voice. The two girls said their goodbyes and parted ways.

When Sakura got home she sat on her bed and removed her forehead protector. As she set it on her nightstand she noticed the picture of her, Sasuke, and Naruto in their new flak jackets. It was from when the three of them were promoted to jonin. They stood there Sakura in the middle, Naruto on the left, and Sasuke on the right. Sakura had he arm around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke stood there with his arms crossed looking as stoic as ever. Naruto had both his arms out stretch giving peace signs with his usual toothy grin. as she looked more closely at the picture she noticed it looked like Naruto was half forcing the smile. She sighed as she put the picture back down on her night stand and laid in bed not even bothering to change into her night attire.

On the other side of village Sasuke was sitting in a room in the Uchiha compound meeting with the elders. "Mr. Uchiha. The women have been picked and starting tomorrow you will go to meet them and have them bare you children. they have all been granted the name Uchiha. Are you ready?" the male elder asked the raven haired man. "If it means the revival of the Uchiha clan, then yes. But tell me, how exactly does this work. Do I jerk off into a cup and and you guys do the rest, or do I actually do it myself?" Sasuke asked feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well the choice is up to you," "Do you think i could know the names of some of these women that have been chosen? Do i know any?" Sasuke asked. "Well we but that Uzumaki girl on the list. For the Uzumaki clan is a somewhat powerful clan. or well it used to be," The female elder said as she handed him a list of the names of the other women. "Be ready for tomorrow Sasuke," she said as the two elders walked out of the room.

**Authors Note: Okay So chapter six is done. um to whom ever mentioned that the elders don't have a lot of pull in the village. I made it that they were quite powerful for the sake of the story so yeah. Please review fav follow. all that good shit. and you all know my policy of help. just PM me.**

**Sorry for the late update but my cousins back is still broken so i have to help him quite a bit. thanks.**


End file.
